Stuck in the Hospital on Christmas Eve
by RandomAbadon
Summary: All of the lovable characters from Trauma Team plus Christmas plus a storm to  conveniently  lock them all in the hospital equals fluff and fun for everyone! XD
1. Stuck in the Hospital

**Let's start the season right! With Trauma Center fanfic! And Fluff! Who can resist fluff any time of the year?**

**Naomi POV**

It was winter. It was winter and Naomi was still working, instead of spending Christmas Eve at home with Alyssa. Well technically Alyssa was with her, but it wasn't the same. The events of last summer had begun to fade already in just a few short months. Last summer she wouldn't have thought that she'd be alive right now, and she wouldn't have thought that she would have a daughter-or any family for that matter-to spend Christmas with. All of Alyssa's bandages had been removed by now; the only reminder was her short singed hair that would need time to grow out again. That and Little Guy panicked whenever she had coughed or sneezed during flu season, worrier. She could handle herself. A cold wind blew causing her to shiver.

"Alyssa, don't run off, you could slip on the ice." She called. Little Guy, who had decided to tag along, for who knows what reason, smiled. He spent a lot of time with Naomi lately; yes they worked together, but… There was a difference between favors a _coworker_ would do and some of the one's he had done in the past few months. Like drive Alyssa to school, or help with putting up various decorations during Halloween and Christmas…teach her to cook. That was embarrassing, she laughed a little at the memory. Then she thought of something, but Alyssa beat her to it.

"Mr. Little Guy? Where are you going for Christmas?" He and Naomi glanced at each other; she knew more about him, then maybe anyone. She knew he faked his way into the FBI, she knew he worked for Delphi, she knew he liked her. That was it, even though he didn't seem like it most of the time he was mysterious. No family, no friends outside of work that she knew of, she didn't even know where his apartment was. She was interested too.

"Oh, uhh…I'm just going to stay in town, it's too close to Christmas to travel especially with this weather." He commented, there did seem to be a storm coming, they picked up the pace. They were almost to the hospital, Naomi had to drop off some charts and then she and Alyssa would go have Christmas Eve, she thought about inviting Little Guy…but once again Alyssa seemed to beat her to it.

"Naomi! Can Mr. Little Guy spend Christmas with us? Can he? Pleasseee?"

"If he doesn't have any other plans." She laughed. Little Guy blushed a little, he always did whenever she laughed, or looked at him, or was in the same room as him…

**Alyssa POV**

They reached the hospital at last. Alyssa stamped her snow covered boots scattering snow everywhere across the polished floor. Alyssa trotted after Naomi as she went to drop off the files. She caught sight of Joshua, a boy she knew from her school. She stopped and scooted around the corner, glancing at Naomi, she wasn't that far away. She was wondering what Joshua was doing at the hospital. He was sitting outside a room, Alyssa heard raised voices muffled by the door.

"Hey!" She said loudly causing Joshua to jump a little "What'cha doing here?" She asked.

"Mom…and Dad are auguring about where I get to spend Christmas." He sounded miserable. "I hate it when they argue." He sighed.

"Well I don't know my real mom and dad*," Alyssa said trying to help. She had been at an orphanage for most of her life and occasionally went to foster homes; Naomi was her favorite parent yet, and she was glad Naomi had adopted her. The voices in the other room had fallen silent. Alyssa and Joshua turned and stared.

"Oh, who is this, Joshua?" A middle aged woman asked.

"Alyssa, from school." He answered.

"Hello, Alyssa." She smiled sweetly then turned back to Joshua. "Okay, Joshua we need to go home now, okay?"

"Kay, mom." He and the woman left. .Alyssa looked around, suddenly realizing that Naomi had left the area. _Crap! What am I going to do? I'll be in trouble for wandering off! _She ran down a hall she thought Naomi had gone into, then turned into another hall before realizing that she was hopelessly lost.

**Little Guy POV**

Little Guy looked around the lobby and sighed. Where were Naomi and Alyssa? The storm outside had really begun to pick up, and he noticed a lot of the staff had left to go home. There couldn't be that many more people left in the hospital save for a few doctors and patients who had to stay. He was tempted by the thought to go find Naomi and Alyssa, but decided against it. A nurse stopped before walking out noticing him.

"Do, you need something?" She asked.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone."

"Okay. Merry Christmas!" She said cheerfully and walked out.

"You too." Little Guy said. He sighed and went back to pacing. _Where are they?_

**Naomi POV**

"Thanks for bringing these on such short notice." Gabriel Cunningham said.

"No problem." Naomi shrugged.

"Hmm…Oh, Merry Christmas by the way, Naomi." He said without looking up.

"Sure" She turned around. "Have you seen Alyssa anywhere?" Now he did look up at her.

"I think she might have been talking to Joshua, but he and Lisa left about five minutes ago." He frowned.

"Great." She sighed. "Help me look for her."

"Fine." He grunted. "I've got nothing better to do." She cast him a glare and strutted out the door. "Don't be like that, she's just a kid how far could she have gone?" He sighed, Naomi said nothing.

**Maria POV**

Maria cursed under her breath, Christmas Eve and she was still stuck in this dump working. Couldn't people just stay health for the holidays? Would it kill them not to hurt themselves or get sick for a _few days_? She sighed. It wasn't like she had anything planned for Christmas, but some time off would be nice, that's all. She sighed setting down a box of who- knows-what. Syringes? Paper work? Christmas decorations? The hospital was almost silent, it was kind of eerie. Normally the place was full of activity, nurses, surgeons, doctors, patients… Because of this she noticed the sound of quick, light footsteps coming down the hall. She looked up, and saw a little girl. She had short brown hair that stuck out slightly under her hat pulled tightly over her ears. She wasn't a patient obviously. Then it clicked.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here? Is Naomi around?" Maria asked wiping her hands on her jeans.

"I think so…" She said looking around nervously.

"Come on, let's find her." Alyssa hesitated. "You're not in trouble or anything, come on." Alyssa nodded and Maria led her back to near the entrance. There was the blond man, she sometimes saw hanging around Naomi pacing.

"Hey, I know you." She said. He jumped and looked up. "You came to the Halloween party…" She stopped deciding not to bring that up. "Look, do you know where Naomi is? This kid got lost." She said gesturing to Alyssa.

"Everyone!" Came Chief's voice over the loudspeaker. "If you have not left already, please come to the main conference room."

"You think Naomi will be there?" Maria asked. She got two blank stares. "Come on." She sighed and lead the blond man and Alyssa to the room.

**Naomi POV**

"What was that about?" She asked Gabe.

"Who knows?" He turned and started walking toward the room. She sighed and decided to come too.

When they entered it was chaos. There was an FBI agent she recognized, and a surgeon with red eyes who was dressed in a prison uniform and had cuffs on. There was the endoscopic surgeon dressed in her usual kimono looking worried. Also there was the orthopedic surgeon, Naomi didn't quite remember his name.

"Hey, what do you mean we can't leave? I'm required to get him back to the prison!"

"Sorry, we can't do anything about that." Esha sighed, exasperated.

"The path of honor says-"

"Hey!" Maria said running in the room. "Did anyone lose a kid?" Alyssa came in after her.

"Naomi!" Alyssa ran to Naomi. Little Guy, walked in after Maria.

"Okay! Okay!" Esha said loudly. Everyone quieted after a moment. "It looks like we're stuck here for the moment, the storm has gotten really out of hand and all the roads are closed." Everyone groaned. "So it looks like we'll be stuck here for a while."

***If Alyssa's parents had died in that house fire, wouldn't she be sadder? It didn't seem to affect her emotionally at all. Plus she had NO relatives whatsoever! **


	2. Maria's and Tomoe's Wonderful Idea

**Stuck in the hospital part 2**

**lol I've wanted to do this for a while… *grins* Let's see our main doctors, and a few others… all cooped up for as long as I want! *sighs happily* there's nothing about this situation I don't love!**

**Maria POV**

After hearing this they all muttered for a moment, before Esha got their attention again.

"The power hasn't gone out yet, though I'm afraid the phone lines are down. Sorry for the inconvenience." Everyone began muttering among themselves again, and the Chief walked away from the front of the room signaling that was all she had to say.

Maria sighed angrily just great! This was the _last_ thing she needed! She glanced around at everyone else to see how they were taking the news.

Hank didn't seem bothered by it; he never seemed bother by anything.

Gabe looked really annoyed.

Tomoe looked vaguely excited.

CR-S01 was looking worried about something and fidgeting, while the FBI dude with him furiously tried to get a signal, despite the news that there wasn't any phone service.

Naomi was talking quietly with that blond man who was always with her and Alyssa.

In general everyone seemed to be quite upset with their current situation. Their only blessing was that if they had to spend the night, at least there were spare hospital beds and sheets. She sighed and leaned against the wall. It wasn't like she had anything planned anyway…

**CR-S01 POV**

CR watched nervously as Ian Holden, the FBI agent currently responsible for him angrily tried to get some sort of phone connection. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Sure this was he didn't have to spend Christmas eve in his cell, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy about getting stuck in the hospital. So he stood nervously watching Ian get more and more upset until at last he threw his phone down and sighed loudly. He walked a little ways away and started muttering something to himself. Tomoe walked over to him.

"Don't be too sad, at least you can spend Christmas with us!" She said cheerfully. He looked up at her for a moment. "The path of honor says that we should make the most of any situation." CR supposed this was true, but he was still unsure of what he was supposed to make of the situation. Perhaps he should follow her advice and 'make the best of it'. Whatever that meant…Tomoe stared at him for a moment as if waiting for him to say something, but like usual he didn't have much to say, she seemed to understand this.

"Thank you, I am happy I don't have to spend Christmas in my cell." He tried to smile, but found the corners of his mouth still terribly stiff, it probably looked more like a grimace to her.

"Don't worry they can't punish you for staying since there's nowhere else to go." This actually reassured him, perhaps he had been feeling worried about that. He nodded to her and gave a neutral expression instead of trying to smile again. She smiled and went to try and cheer up Maria, he didn't envy her in the least, Maria was looking pretty ticked off, _she might have had plans_ he thought.

**Naomi POV**

"It'll be fine." She reassured Alyssa. "I'm sure Santa will bring your presents to our house and then you can open them once the storm is over." She glanced at Little Guy out of the corner of her eye, he was trying to get a signal on his cell phone. She laughed a little since his boss, Ian had been trying to do the same thing for several minutes. Six doctors, two FBI agents, and a child. This had to be a recipe for disaster. She shook her head and sighed to herself. Well the main thing for the moment was not to panic, and stay warm she supposed, if the power went out they would be pretty cold…

"It's no use." Little Guy muttered glaring at his phone. He sighed and flipped it shut.

"Well, since we were told that phones were out, wouldn't that be obvious?" Naomi said rolling her eyes. Ian looked up and noticed them.

"Hello, Agent. Hello Doctor." He greeted them. "I thought you both worked at CIFM what are you doing all the way out here?" He asked politely.

"I was dropping off some files." Naomi said. "Lit- Navel tagged along that was all." He nodded and they didn't say anything. Everyone else had calmed down and they all made somewhat awkward small talk. Soon, though it became apparent that they weren't going anywhere for a while…

**Maria POV**

"Naomi, I'm bored." Alyssa complained. Some of the doctors who remained wandered about checking on the few patients who remained over the holidays, and the rest of those who remained at the hospital were in a large waiting room near the snow covered courtyard. There was a roaring fire and Christmas decorations everywhere along with several chairs and couches. They were all comfortable enough, but they were all extremely bored. Most all of them had to agree with Alyssa. It was dull. Maria rocked on her heels for a moment trying to think of something to do.

"We could sing Christmas carols." Tomoe offered.

"Yeah!" Alyssa agreed perking up instantly, most of the other doctors groaned and shook their heads. Maria got a wicked smile on her face.

"Good idea, Tomoe!" She grinned at the others. "Why don't we all sing?"

**Mwahahaha! Don't ask why the idea of them all singing amuses me, but it does. XD Sorry for short crappy chatper, but I started to run low on ideas. I might edit it to make it longer somtime, but I'm trying to get the whole story up before Christmas right now! There was supposed to be a lot more stuff before I went to the singing :( **


	3. The 12 Days of Trauma Team

**Sorry I'm super late with getting this up! I kind of...well I'll be honest before today the only Trauma Center game I had was Trauma Team I sort of got carried away with my exictment over New Blood, Second Opionon, and Under the Knife 2! (not playing them in that order) I've gotten a good way into SO and want to finish it before I play the other games. (Little Guy and Naomi look sooo weird...but I got used to it after a while. When he called her Dr. Kimishima I was like: omg it really IS Naomi! :D But anyway...) So sorry about the delay, I'm sure (or at least I hope) at least some of you understand, they're very addicting games. But you didn't come here to listen to me give a review of SO you came to read Fanfiction! So without furthur ado I give you... **

**The Twelve Days of Trauma Team! (I wrote this a bit ago, thought it was funny, and decided to find a way to work it into my Christmas Fanfiction, sorry if they act a bit OOC I added story around the song so it's not too short and it doesn't bore you all to tears) **

"So the plan is to sing The Twelve Days of Chrismtas in our own style. Come on, you all know it'll be fun!" Maria whined. "Or, it'll be something to do at the very least…"

"It's childish." Gabe said rolling his eyes. "I'm not doing it."

"What do you mean we have to sing the 'twelve days of Christmas' in 'our own style'?" Naomi asked, looking just as enthusiastic about the idea as Gabe.

"It means that we have to say what we want instead of the original lyrics." Maria explained.

"Good, I don't know the original lyrics. CR-S01 muttered.

"Yes I have a hard time remembering them as well." Tomoe nodded.

"Let's go!" Maria shouted signaling the music. "Tomoe, your idea, so you start!"

_"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_a brand new endoscope."_

"Haha nice Tomoe! That is soo you!" Maria laughed.

"Thank you, Maria; I wonder what _he_ wants for Christmas?" She asked looking over at CR.

"Who knows? Back to the song! You're next, kid!"

_"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_"Two new scalpels"_

_"and a brand new endoscope" _Tomoe chimed in at the end,

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd be happy to get back in the O.R." He sighed as he patted CR-S01 on the back, but he had to admit the man was not a bad singer.

"That was wonderful!" Hanzo praised Tomoe and CR.

"Back to the song!" Maria said in a sing-song kind of voice. "You're next big guy!"

_"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_"Three bone saws" _

_"Two new scalpels"_

_"And a brand new endoscope."_

"Wow, you guys seriously need to get lives other than work!" Maria said. "And why would you need THREE bone saws?" She asked Hank.

"Just in case that's all, and what's so bad about liking our work?" Hank asked.

"Nothing...but all you've been talking about is-nevermind!" Maria looked around the room. "Naomi! Give it a try." Inwardly groaning, Naomi joined in the singing.

_"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_Four bottles of luminal"_

_"Three bone saws"_

_"Two new scalpels"_

_"And a brand new endoscope."_

"Why would someone give you that?" Maria asked Naomi. Little Guy turned beat red, both because _he_ had given her that and because…he loved her singing.

"I couldn't think of anything!" Naomi muttered.

"Back to the song!" Maria cheered, making Gabe groan. "Oh, don't be like that it's my turn!"

_"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_FIVE ANTISERUMS!"_

_"Four bottles of luminal"_

_"Three bone saws"_

_"Two new scalpels"_

_"And a brand new endoscope!"_

"Amen to that." Gabe muttered on Maria's choice.

"Yes I agree."

"Yes"

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Great!" Maria laughed. "Then we can all sing that part, but since we're all going to sing that from here on out, I'll need a new one later on…And no one can steal it!" Everyone groaned. "Gabe! You're next!" He rolled his eyes.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_Six days off." _

"Gabe, that's lazy." Maria frowned.

"It is not the path of honor to slack off." Tomoe chimed.

"Fine, if I come up with something else will you both leave me alone?" Maria crossed her arms impatiently. "Fine, fine."

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_Six upgrades for RONI"_

Satisfied Maria and the others chimed in.

_"Five Antiserums!"_

_"Four bottle of luminal."_

_"Three bone saws"_

_"Two new scalpels"_

_"And a brand new endoscope!"_

"Well, looks like you're going to run out of doctors, Maria. Guess we'll just have to-"

"No, I still have to get my own part remember we're all happy for antiserums."

"…Right."

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_Seven stable patients!"_

_"Six upgrades."_

_"Five Antiserums!"_

_"Four bottles of luminal"_

_"Three bone saws."_

_"Two new scalpels."_

_"And a brand new endoscope!"_

"Man, Maria all of yours are really good ideas."

"Hey, I told you no one could steal mine." She laughed.

"But like I said, you've run out of volunteers for singing." Gabe pointed out. "What do you plan to do about-?"

Suddenly he was cut off by another person singing.

_"On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_eight... weapons to analyze."_

Maria chimed in after a moment of shock, then amusement.

_Seven stable patients."_

_"ugh…Six upgrades."_

_"Five Antiserums!"_

_"….Four bottles of luminal…"_

_"Three bone saws."_

_"Two new scalpels."_

_"And a brand new endoscope!"_

Little Guy was blushing madly, and nearly all the doctors were giggling at his sudden entrance, and apparently some others had followed him in." Naomi was looking at him curiously and he was avoiding her gaze.

"I wonder who your love is?" Maria teased.

"I hope you two are happy together." Tomoe chuckled.

"Little Guy!" Naomi grabbed him and dragged him away looking…um it's hard to describe, but she was either going to beat him to death or…actually it looked mostly like she was going to beat him to death. The doctors waited nervously, Naomi normally hid her emotions so they weren't sure _how_ angry she could get. But the blond FBI agent came back looking startled, but unhurt. They wondered…Then Alyssa decided to chime in.

"Hey, Naomi!" Alyssa said cheerfully."Haha, I heard singing! Can I join in?" Alyssa asked. "Pleeeasseeeeee?" She begged.

"Sure." Maria said flashing a grin at Gabe, the oddness between Naomi and the FBI agent forgotten, who groaned inwardly. It was bad enough they were all stuck there for the holidays.

_"On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_Nine teddy bears!"_

_"Eight weapons to analyze."_

_"Seven stable patients."_

_"Six upgrades."_

_"Five antiserums!"_

_"Four bottles of luminal"_

_"Three bone saws"_

_"Two new scalpels."_

_"And a brand new endoscope!"_

Almost everyone was feeling the Christmas spirit…except of course CR-S01's guard who stood stoically by the door with an unreadable expression. Soon though Maria convinced Mr. FBI to come out from sulking and sing the tenth verse, much to his distain.

"I will never sing it. I'm a professional for crying out loud"

"You WILL sing, and you'll like it!" Maria roared, causing everyone to cringe in fear. Including, Ian Holden, (CR's guard, if you haven't picked up on that yet or if you missed his name in the game). He began to mumble some lyrics

"_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_

_Ten… criminals to catch."_

"_Nine bigtastic teddies!"_

"_Eight weapons to analyze."_

"_Seven stable patients"_

"_Six RONI upgrades"_

"_Five Antiserums!"  
"Four bottles of luminal"_

"_Three bone saws"_

"_Two new scalpels"_

"_And a brand new endoscope"_

Gabe crossed his arms triumphantly. "Now, there's no one else you can force to sing, Maria." He said smugly. She glared at him, but he was right; Emma, Darnell, and all the other nurses and doctors were home for the holidays, it was just bad luck that landed them all inside the hospital for a storm. She had decided to start up the singing to kill the boredom and get some Christmas spirit into the grumpy group. Naomi looked suddenly unnerved by something and pulled out her phone. Which was weird, because Maria had sword the phone lines had been taken out, everyone else noticed too and looked at Naomi curiously; why was she the only one with reception? She looked a little embarrassed by everyone staring.

"It's…work, that's all." She tried to cover, but soon a small voice coming from her phone proved that statement wrong. It was the voice of a young girl, the voice sounded hauntingly familiar to Maria, but it seemed very happy. Softly it sang:

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…:_

_Eleven memories of my family!"_

The group stared, in shock, Maria couldn't believe it, but she swore that she had just heard little Rose sing the verse she had sung at the orphanage long ago…Through Naomi's phone. They would all ponder this later, but at the moment they all felt touched by the contribution. Everyone joined in without further comment or complaint.

"_Ten…criminals to catch ."_

"_Nine huggable Teddies!"_

"_Eight weapons to analyze."_

"_Seven stable patients."_

"_Six upgrades for RONI._

"_**Five Antiserums!"**_

"_Four bottles of Luminal."_

"_Three bone saws"_

"_Two new scalpels."_

"_and a brand new endoscope."_

And as fate would have it, just as all the doctors, patients, and FBI officials were about to launch into the final verse, they were interrupted.

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:"_

Everyone began.

"_Doctor, there is a 12% chance that everyone is intoxicated by something." _

Everyone stared at Gabe, RONI had come over the intercom. The phone lines were down, the power was still on thankfully.

"_I can think of no logical explanation of why else everyone would be singing and acting as they are unless something has interfered with their thought processes."_

Everyone stared at Gabe.

_Eleven memories of my family!"_

Rosalia sang again, mysteriously through the phone, they would have to ask Naomi about that later.

"_Ten…criminals to catch ." _

"_Nine huggable Teddies!"_

"_Eight weapons to analyze."_

"_Seven stable patients!"_

"_Six upgrades for RONI!"_

"_Five Antiserums!"_

"_Four bottles of Luminal!"_

"_Three bone saws!"_

"_Two new scalpels!"_

"_and a brand new endoscope!"_

By the end of the song everyone was laughing at RONI's little outburst and how it made the perfect ending for the song. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad holiday after all.

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**And to all a good….Operation? Bah, whatever. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D Again, I'm sorry for the delay and I'll try to get the rest up by tommorow-I mean it this time! Oh, and another reason this was late is that it snowed in my town on Christmas for the first time in 22 years! So I had to go make a snowman before it melted. So-Yay! (You all must be tired of my excuses by now... haha)**


	4. The Long Night

"That was great guys!" Esha's voice came on after RONI's. A few blushed and chuckled that someone had witnessed their moment of insanity. "But I'm still sorry to say, that the storm isn't letting up, and it's-"

Then lights went out. Alyssa clung to Naomi, surprised by the sudden darkness. A few moments later a light lit up the area.

"Is everyone okay?" Maria asked instinctively, she held up a flashlight to get a better look around.

"Yes, just a little shaken." Tomoe answered. "We weren't expecting the power to go out."

"We should stay in this area." Gabe said. "Before some idiot asks, it's because there's a fireplace here and if the power's gone out this place is going to be below freezing pretty soon."

"Tomoe, take Hank and the kid to get as many blankets as you can find." Maria said. "Gabe, Naomi come with me and help get some beds out here, and if there are still patients here than bring them too." She turned around. "FBI guys…Um, watch Alyssa." She dashed off. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

All the doctors left leaving Little Guy, and Ian to watch over Alyssa and build up the fire.

**(Later) Gabe POV**

Gabe sighed and sat down on one of the many couches in the waiting area. G-man and the blond man, Little Guy, he knew Naomi called him, had managed to make themselves useful by building up the fire. They said a few minutes after everyone went out for supplies and patients Esha had come over to the waiting room about to tell them the same thing. Gabe shook his head, they were all doctors here, it's not like they were stupid. Luckily, there actually hadn't been any patients that needed immediate attention due to the power outage. The patients had been moved to another waiting room with a fireplace and half of them had gone. The only ones left on this wing were him, Naomi, Little Guy, Alyssa, and Tomoe.

This basically meant he was babysitting.

Naomi was telling some kind of story to Alyssa who had blankets stacked upon her, She would probably be warm enough with just a few, but the kid kept complaining that she was cold so Naomi let her have more blankets. He stared at the fire and began to feel tired. He looked up for a moment and noticed that Alyssa had fallen asleep. Humph. Maybe Naomi wasn't such a bad parent after all. Which was weird, he never saw her as the parental type.

He shook his head. Man he was tired. He sat up and stretched for a moment. Then looked over by the fire, the blond man, Little Guy, why Naomi called him that he would never know, was looking over at her wistfully, almost.

**Little Guy POV**

Little Guy smiled as he watched Naomi tuck Alyssa in, then he felt a small pang of jealously. There was no way in a million years Naomi would look at him like that. He tried to shake off this thought; it was Christmas for crying out loud he shouldn't get jealous that Naomi liked Alyssa better than him. He sighed heavily and stared at the hypnotic flames. The diagnostician sat down next to him.

"Hi." He smiled, trying to be polite.

"Hey." He answered. "So, what's up with you… uh..."

"Navel." He said.

"Ha! That's your name seriously?" Gabe laughed. Little Guy glared at him for a moment. "Sorry." Gabe said and composed himself. "So, what's wrong?" He stiffened.

"Nothing."

"Come on, kid. I work with difficult patients all day. You won't fool me." Gabe chuckled.

"It's not important." Little Guy muttered.

"Well at least you're admitting something's bugging you so that's a start." Gabe muttered, Little Guy shot him a look. "Just saying." He said holding up his hands.

"It's…"

"Naomi?" Gabe guessed. Little Guy felt his cheeks burn. "Yeah, I can tell and I'm pretty sure she can too." Little Guy got even redder. "Really it's no secret. To the rest of us that is. When she collapsed in the hospital, we didn't know if we had to call anyone since she didn't have any family really." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Little Guy recalled that day.

"But a nurse called me and told me. I knew they called CIFM, but…" A look of understanding lit up in his eyes.

"She talked about you a lot, 'Little Guy'." Gabe grinned and Little Guy felt embarrassed about his nickname, he didn't care if Naomi or Alyssa called him that, but it was embarrassing for other people to know about it. "So I told them to call you, and an old friend of mine and Naomi's."

"I heard about that." He was interested. "Who was your friend?"

"Derek Stiles." Gabe replied nonchalantly. Little Guy kept a straight face, but inside he was curled up hiding his head in shame. That name brought back memories… Derek Stiles the doctor who defeated GUILT… Bile rose up in his throat as he thought of that time. He was cold and distant at that time. Nothing would touch him again; he wouldn't be in pain again. Many of the Delphi agents had been blackmailed. There were extreme few who had actually wanted it, those who hadn't been blackmailed came because they needed money, a job, a cause, or because they didn't have anywhere to go. In the end they were all prisoners of Delphi… While he worked he tried to keep his distance from everyone, GUILT would kill them all in the end, no point in trying to make friends. After he left he felt sick for wanting to go back, feeling some sort of attachment to the place. He ran, coming to America. Sneaking into the FBI ignoring life as much as he could. Until, he was paired with that doctor. He hadn't missed Delphi, he'd missed Naomi. Nozomi Weaver, Naomi Kimishima, the devil doctor, master surgeon, corpse whisper.

He was shaken out of his memories with a jolt.

"Hey, don't doze off on me now." Gabe said shaking his shoulders. "What? Did that name have some memories attached?"

"A few." He swallowed, then he realized what he had just said and wanted to smack himself. "I-I mean, uh."

"You don't have to say." Little Guy nodded gratefully. "But anyway, I know she thinks of you as a friend." His face fell a little. '_Just a_ friend?' He thought. Gabe grinned at his slightly disappointed expression. "Heh, I'm messing with you. She likes you more than she lets on." He stood up and walked back to his couch. "Night."

Little Guy sat for a long while thinking over what the diagnostician had said. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew the fire was almost out and everyone else was asleep. He poked the fire and added some more wood to it and sighed. He heard someone come up from behind him.

"Hey." Naomi sat down next to him. "Can't sleep or did you just wake up?"

"I woke up." He admitted. "Same with you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep, but I was worried if I tried to come and fix the fire I would wake you up." He felt his face begin flush a little, but it was just from the fire. (Right?) He glanced at her, she was staring at the flames jump and leap. It reminded him of how she always described life as fire. The effect of the flames reflecting in her ice blue eyes was mesmerizing. He found himself mesmerized by her eyes often. Sometimes they were like shards of ice, cold and sharp, judging. Sometimes they were like the ocean or sky, infinite, when she was lost in thought. And sometimes they were beautiful in their own indescribable way. He snapped out of it and looked away, he didn't want to be caught staring.

"The storm should lift tomorrow." She sighed. "Want to help me smuggle presents into my apartment?" She said a joking light in her eyes. "I meant to put them under the tree after she went to bed." He laughed a little. "I'm serious, Little Guy." They stared at each other for a moment, then laughed softly, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Of course, Doctor Kimishima." She frowned and paused.

"You do know you can call me Naomi, right? I won't bite your head off."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

**(Early morning) Maria POV**

Maria stretched and sat up. She looked around, added more wood to the fire. It wasn't as obvious if the power had come on or not since the sun was coming up. At least the storm seemed to be over, outside snow was falling softly instead of white out. She looked around and carefully picked her way around the sleeping bodies outside the room. She needed to let out some energy. She ran full speed down the halls until she got to the other side of the hospital; she wanted to check on the others. She slowed and entered the area.

"Oh, that is too cute!" She whispered laughing a little. Alyssa was tangled in a mass of blankets, Tomoe was curled up on a couch, and opposite to her was Gabe who was also curled up on a couch. Gabe woke up at the sound of Maria laughing and saw, he too laughed.

Naomi and Little Guy were snuggled together on the same couch. The sight was too cute, especially for cold, serious Naomi. Maria wished for a camera at that moment. Tomoe was next to wake up.

"How, sweet!" She exclaimed softly. By then they had made too much noise for Naomi and Little Guy to sleep through. The looked at each other and turned their heads toward Maria, Gabe and Tomoe. Quickly they separated both looking flustered.

Maria giggled for a moment longer. "I came down to make sure you all didn't freeze or anything." She said, she tried to resist the urge to make a pointed comment at Naomi and Little Guy. Key word: Tried. "But it looks like _someone_ was warm enough last night." She laughed. "Anyway, the storm's passed lovebirds. We can get out of here as soon as the snow plows come around."

"Naomi look!" Apparently Alyssa had woken up. A snow plow had cleared the way.

"Ahh yes! We can go home at last!" Maria sighed. Esha came up behind Maria.

"Actually, Maria, Naomi and her assistant can go home, you have to get those patients back to their rooms."

"You've got to be kidding me!" She groaned.

**This is where I planned to end my story, but since it's Christmas (and I'm almost done with SO) I'll give you all a little treat if you wait just a tiny bit longer!**


End file.
